tomandjerrykidsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snow Lynx Princess To The Rescue
This fanfic was made by MaeManuel1. Story Tom and Jerry are spending their holidays with their friends Tim, Sugar Belle, White Tabby, Tyke, Mary-Lou, Cindy-Lou, Percy, Dripple, and Bernie the Swallow in the ice skating and snow boarding hotel, when Jerry bumps onto a tree. Tom and Tyke quickly came and asked if he's okay. Jerry shook the snow off his head and the three laughed. Just then, another head that is white popped out too. It was a snow lynx and she said her name was Lyra. Suddenly, she starts to shiver and sneeze then she faints on the white snow, and Tom placed his palm on her forehead. He cried, "Lyra has a fever!" So he, Jerry, and Tyke quickly picked her up, got their friends to help, and got her inside the hotel room. There she was buddled up in a thick blanket, warmed up by the fireplace, and Sugar Belle gave her some hot chocolate. Lyra who is actually a princess thanked them for the warm place and treats. After her fever was finally gone, Lyra said goodbye to her new friends and ran back home to the other side. The next morning, Lyra comes to see Tom and Jerry and their friends again to tell them that she needs their help because her lynx family and friends are kidnapped by a fur coating making woman named Furlan who wants to make coats out of their fur. Jerry and his friends agree to help except Tim. Luckily, Sugar Belle manages to encourage him so Tim changes his mind and decides to help. As the gang climbs up at the top of Lyra's home, they find a factory polluting the winter air with hot smoke, then Furlan's henchman comes out and looks around. Jerry, Lyra, and the others hid behind a snowdrift before the henchman saw them. Suddenly a little snowflake lands on Mary-Lou's nose and she was about to sneeze, but Tyke put his finger under her nose before her sneezing gave them away. Mary-Lou gave out a sigh of relief, but soon she sneezes and the henchman turns around to see who sneezed, but he sees nobody. Then he goes back inside to help himself a cup of hot chocolate. Dripple looks from left to right, and he says that the coast is clear. The gang then quietly sneaks inside the factory. Lyra hears growls for help from the big room of the factory. She leads Tom and Jerry and their friends inside before one of her henchman noticed them. Soon they saw a cage filled with all of Lyra's friends and family inside and upon them was the evil-laughing Furlan. Lyra's eyes grew wide with fear and crept back to hide, and Tim did the same. Jerry and White Tabby walks over to them and tries to get them to come back and help, but they refuse. Tom and Bernie comes and encourages both Tim and Lyra by telling them that even though it's scary, they'll do it anyway. Tim and Lyra both breathe deeply and smiles confidently. Tim then comes up with a brilliant idea to save the lynxes. Furlan is about to turn the lynxes into coats when Tyke and Dripple show up, making faces and loud noises at the henchmen and they chase after them. Furlan commands her henchmen to get them, but Bernie swoops in to distract them while Dripple and Tyke had time to disappear in the dark. While Bernie is keeping the henchman busy, Sugar Belle, White Tabby, and Mary Lou uses hairpins to unlock the locks and let the lynxes go free, then the go down into a hole that Tom and Jerry and Tyke dug together, which leads to the outside of the factory. Furlan sees the lynxes escaping and orders her henchmen to catch them. Luckily, all the lynxes and Tom, Jerry, Sugar Belle, White Tabby, and Mary-Lou managed to escape before the henchmen can catch them, thanks to Bernie and Tim. Soon the henchmen grab Bernie, but Tim hops on his head covering his eyes and he lets go of Bernie and the two of them escape just in time. Lyra pounces over to her friends and family and they thank her new friends for saving them and then gives them a reward; white cloaks that make them invisible. The gang then decides to invite Lyra and her friends and family to come celebrate the holidays at the ice skate hotel with them. Trivia *This episode is about teamwork, courage, and coming up with great plans that can overcome any obstacle. Transcript The Snow Lynx Princess To The Rescue/Transcript Category:Fanfics Category:Basic fanfics Category:Fanfics starring male characters Category:Fanfics starring female characters Category:Fanfics written as novels